


Hole in the World

by FiKate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Community: sharp_teeth, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill this <a href="http://sharp-teeth.livejournal.com/7756.html?thread=1485388#t1485388">prompt</a> at Sharp Teeth. Image shown in notes.</p><p>There's a hole in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in the World

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a hole in the world and no one can see it because it’s hiding behind an old drive-in movie theater screen. Slowly it has been leeching light and hope from the town around it, but there’s a recession on so no one’s noticed yet. It’s just another town in the rust belt dying, the dying is just more complete than anyone knows.

All the deaths have been natural as there’s an old population, Mister Hart who used to run the grocery store was tired and never woke up one night. Miss Hill who ran the library and helped most of the kids in town realized there was a world outside faded first as she had dreams and hope, she had never been happy to simply be. Her death was the one that showed the cracks as she didn’t choose to go easily, she searched out the grey and they found her dead in the drive-in clutching a notepad that said Create, dream, believe.

It wasn’t clear how she died and the doctor put it down to old age though at the funeral everyone said that they’d never known she was in her sixties, she seemed so much younger. At the end of the service, everyone in town feels older, but then Waystation’s population is grey to begin with, the young people all left.

The Winchesters found their way to Waystation when heading elsewhere, it’s not that different from any other small town they’ve stopped in simply quieter. They were on their way to follow up a phone call about attacks on children and Waystation was there, just once they were there it was hard to leave.

Sam was drawn to the library even though there wasn’t anything to research, it was just the most alive place in the entire town. Everywhere seemed to be going grey if he looked too hard at it. Dean on the other hand would drive and walk, looking for something but not sure what until he ended up at the drive-in and parked in front of the screen. There was a sort of peace there that he’d never known before, no one called out to him, everything seemed to say stay here and be quiet.

At the end of their second day, Sam came looking for him and sat beside him in the silent Impala as the world passed by. Days and hours slipped away as the grey spread and no one noticed because sleep and death brought an end to other worries.


End file.
